SVU from A to Z
by Tigeroo
Summary: From A-Z: 1 letter, 1 word, 1 drabble. Moments between Alex and Olivia. AO Femslash
1. Abracadabra

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

Spoilers up to Season 10.

I am writing this for the **A-Z challenge**. Basically it's very simple: for each letter of the alphabet I choose a word beginning with this letter and then write a drabble around each of these words. Here are the first three drabbles, I hope you'll like them.

* * *

Notice that the first drabble contains spoilers for 'Hell'.

* * *

**Abracadabra**

Alex Cabot had changed a lot over the years, Rajeev Ghani mused. She had been hot headed at university, always fighting over famous cases with him, her argumentations as flawless and elegant as herself, her logic sharp, her remarks biting. He had really liked her, and when he had met her at a reunion of their Harvard class five years later she had been even more dedicated. Apparently the work with the DA's office had made her a little more human in her pursuit of justice for the weakest victims, never loosing her sharpness in a courtroom though. Then her alleged death had happened, and later he had been delighted to read about her return from witness protection.

No, Alex Cabot had always been a lot of things, he thought, but until today 'cute' had never been on that list. He chuckled.

"Is there any chance these files could magically get to me?", she had asked, sounding and looking like an enthusiastic five year old.

The old Alex Cabot would have never said that, of that he was sure. He was slightly wrong with this assumption, but then again how could he know? The old Alex Cabot had used that tone quite often, in the safety of her own apartment.

"Liiiiv, is there any chance breakfast might magically appear in front of me?"

And the detective had obliged, jogging to the bakery at the corner and entering her girlfriend's bedroom with a bag full of croissants and a mug of freshly brewed coffee, whisperig "abracadabra" while leaning in to kiss her lover's cheek.


	2. Bungee

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

* * *

**Bungee**

"What's the most exciting thing you've ever done?", Olivia asked her lover while closing the morning paper, chuckling at the skydiving article she had just read.

"Hm?", Alex asked, sipping her now lukewarm coffee and looked up from the business section.

"The most exciting thing you've ever done", Olivia repeated slowly. "You know, what was the most nerve wrecking, reckless, exhilarating, liberating, will-remember-for-all times, my-parents-will-never-approve-of-this thing Alex Cabot has ever done?"

Alex smiled. "I went bungee jumping when I was in college", she said.

Olivia nearly spit out her coffeee. "You? I thought you were afraid of heights?"

Alex nodded. "I am, but it was a dare and I didn't want to chicken out, Trevor would have never let me live that down."

"Trevor Langan?", the detective asked, the distaste evident in her voice.

"Yeah, he screamed like a girl though", the attorney chuckled at the memory.

"So what's the most exciting thing you've ever done?", she finally asked, curious at the brunette's answer.

Olivia smiled, as if the answer was obvious. "Asking you out."


	3. Chicken Soup

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

* * *

**Chicken soup**

"Olivia Benson, open that door right now, or I'm gonna call your super", Alex shouted, pounding on the detective's apartment door.

Thirty seconds later she heard shuffling, then a bolt was pushed back and a bedraggled brunette opened the door.

"Alex", Olivia croaked, her voice not louder than a whisper. "What are you doing here?" She coughed.

"I was at the precinct. Elliot told me that you called in sick.", the attorney replied, pushing the door open and striding past the perplexed woman.

"Didn't you deem it necessary to maybe let your girlfriend know that you're down with the flu and running a high temperature?", she asked, sounding genuinely hurt.

"I didn't want to worry you, you have a big case coming up", Olivia rasped, closing the door.

Alex looked around the apartment. The couch table was covered in junk food wrappers, the television was muted, and Olivia's favourite blanket was balled up on the couch.

"Why aren't you in bed?", she asked the detective.

"Covers are all sweaty", the brunette mumbled.

Alex sighed. "Ok, you sit down on the couch and don't move, I'll take care of it."

"Alex...", Olivia began before she was interrupted.

"Unless your next words are 'yes Alex, thank you Alex', I don't want to hear them. Now park yourself on that couch young lady", the lawyer scolded, dropping her bag on a chair.

The chastised brunette opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before whispering "yes Alex", and sat down obediently.

Throwing the detective a last stern glance Alex took her bag and went to the kitchen, rummaging through the drawers.

When she came back to the living room, Olivia was still rooted in the same spot as before. Alex moved into the bedroom, changing the sheets on the bed.

"Can you make it to the bedroom on your own?", she asked the detective when she returned.

Olivia nodded, raising from the couch and turning off the television.

"Good, get into bed, I'll be there in a sec."

When Olivia was comfortable situated under the covers, the blonde entered the bedroom, carrying a steaming tray.

"I brought you some hot lemon tea and chicken soup", she said, carefully setting the tray down on Olivia's knees.

The detective looked at her with big eyes than took the spoon, carefully trying her soup.

"Hmm, that's good", she said."Where did you buy it."

Alex laughed. "I made it..."

Olivia nearly choked.

"Ok, ok, I didn't, but I gave Martha my cleaner an extra twenty to cook it." Alex smiled tenderly. "It's about time someone took care of you."


	4. Debutante

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

Thank you guys for reading, reviewing, and adding the story to you alert lists, I really hope you enjoy the three new parts.

Please note that the rating changed to T, as there is some naughtiness implied in the following drabbles.

* * *

**Debutante **

"And this is Alexandra at her first Cotillion", Celine Cabot said, motioning proudly at the photo in front of her.

"Wow, Alex, that's a really nice dress, you look stunning", Olivia said, admiring the younger version of her girlfriend.

Alex blushed. "Thanks Liv", she smiled bashfully, before turning to her mother, her voice betraying little of the annoyance she was feeling. "Mother, I think that will be quite enough, the detective and I really need to get back to work."

Mrs. Cabot seemed dismayed. "Darling, you work too much. And besides, I haven't even gotten to showing Miss Benson your graduation pictures."

"No, your daughter is right, unfortunately, duty calls. Thanks for a fantastic lunch Mrs. Cabot, it has been a pleasure", Olivia said politely, raising from the couch before Alex could pick up a fight with her mother.

"Oh, Miss Benson, it was my pleasure. Alexandra so seldom introduces me to her friends. Now if only she would bring some nice young man home. You don't happen to know an appropriate candidate, do you detective?", Celine asked, standing up as well.

"Uhm, no ma'am", the brunette replied awkwardly, blushing.

"Mother, please", Alex sighed.

After a lengthy goodbye and another invitation for Olivia to join them next time, the detective and her ADA were finally able to leave the older Cabot's penthouse. As soon as they were seated inside Alex' car, the blonde dropped her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I am so sorry Liv. I told my mother dozens of times that I am not interested in men, but she just doesn't get the hint."

Olivia stroked the blonde hair. "No, it's ok, we both decided not to tell her about us. Even though I think that I re-evaluated my opinion. I'd rather face Mrs. Cabot's wrath for corrupting her daughter than to have her tell me about one more date you and Trevor had in high school."

Alex chuckled. "I know, I promise to make it up to you, baby."

Two weeks later Olivia entered her apartment. "Honey, I got your message, I'm home."

"In the bedroom...", Alex' smoky voice replied.

Olivia shrugged off her shoes and jacket and walked towards the sound of the disembodied voice, wondering what her girlfriend was up to.

When she entered her bedroom, her jaw dropped and she nearly tripped over her own feet. There on the bed was Alex Cabot, wearing her white Cotillion dress that miraculously still fit her, her hair and make-up flawless. She stood rooted to the spot, while Alex slowly crawled towards her on the bed.

"Honey, you know how sorry I am about that lunch at mother's. But let me offer you something I never offered to Trevor", she knelt at the foot of the bed. "Wanna make out in the backseat?"

A brilliant smile lit up Olivia's face before she crossed the room in three long strides, her hand tangling in Alex' carefully arranged bun, pulling the blonde's mouth towards her own for a bruising kiss. Oh yeah, it was time to corrupt her debutante!

* * *

Feedback is most welcome


	5. Eyegasm

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

Here a quickie...

* * *

**Eyegasm**

"What on earth is an 'eyegasm'?", a confused Alex asked her friend when they left the movie theater after watching the latest chick flick.

"It's a visual spectacle so amazing, it produces an overload of the brain via the eyes", Serena replied, rolling her eyes at Alex' ignorance. Thank god she had won 'rock, paper, scissors', otherwise Alex would have made her sit through another action flick.

"It's a what?", ADA Cabot repeated, sounding even more confused than before.

Serena sighed. So brilliant inside a courtroom, so ignorant in other ways. "The feeling you have when seeing Detective Benson after chasing down a perp? Her hair tousled, that gorgeous chest heaving, the tight abs twitching under the form-fitting black shirt? Probably wearing the kick-ass boots, and the leather jacket which is opened so you can see the badge? Her eyes flashing at the perp, all of this passion, the anger that is burning just underneath the surface? That, my dear, is an eyegasm."


	6. Fake

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

* * *

**Fake**

"You are joking!", Serena exclaimed. She stared at Alex open-mouthed.

Alex shrugged, trying to ignore the shocked looks her friends shot her.

"Absolutely impossible!", Casey supported her girlfriend.

"It's the truth!", Alex defended herself.

"No, you are just messing with us", Abbie chipped in. "There is no way on earth you'd need to fake an orgasm while being in bed with Olivia Benson, that woman exudes sex by simply existing."

"I didn't say that Olivia was incompetent in bed! Jesus, she's the best lover I ever had, and that thing she does with her tongue? I would sacrifice everything I own if she asked it of me, only to keep her doing it.", Alex shuddered in remembrance. "I just mean that I have occasionally faked it."

"But why?", Casey still sounded like her favourite puppy had just been killed in front of her eyes.

Alex sighed. They were sitting in one of the best Mexican restaurants in town, and sure the music was loud, but she wasn't that keen on dissecting her most private experiences in public (or ever). Still, surrounded by some of New York's most successful attorneys resistance seemed futile.

"Liv sometimes wants me to be in charge when we use the strap-on", she finally confessed "And while I really love to be on the receiving end, the other way around just doesn't work for me."

"Why don't you just tell her?", Abbie asked, "I'm sure she would understand."

Alex smiled. "Same reason she doesn't tell me that she doesn't like me playing with her ears. I'd do anything for her."

* * *

Did I make you smile? Laugh? Have fuzzy feelings? Then tell me :-)


	7. Goldilocks

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope you'll like the next two parts.

* * *

**Goldilocks**

"Come on Goldilocks, move it", Olivia smirked, pushing the blonde out of her apartment.

"Don't call me that", Alex snarked. She was in a bad mood: Judge Petrovsky had torn her a new one in court today and threatened to hold her in contempt, and as much as Alex' hated to admit it, she had deserved it. The case had been a nightmare, the perp guilty as hell, but basically all of the evidence had been tossed out in court. The verdict was due tomorrow, and the detectives had planned to drown their sorrows in alcohol. Alex who had wished to spend a cozy evening on the couch, cuddling with her girlfriend had been sorely disappointed to learn of their change in plans.

"Why not?", said girlfriend asked as they were climbing down the stairs of Olivia's building since the elevator was out of order once again.

"Because it makes me sound like an irresponsible, spoiled little girl", Alex muttered petulantly.

Olivia had to keep herself from pointing out that at the moment Alex sounded exactly like that, but she wasn't too keen on sleeping on the couch again, her back wasn't getting any younger.

"That's not the reason why I call you that", she protested. "First of all, it's because you have the nicest blonde hair I can imagine. And I think it's cute: You can be childlike sometimes, I mean not immature, but innocent, carefree, trusting. Not at work obviously, but when you are at home. With me. So yeah, you are my Goldilocks."

Alex smiled, for a second forgetting her bad mood. "Now look who's cute! OK, fine, I don't mind, call me whatever you like, Detective Snuggle Bunny."


	8. Hand

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

* * *

**Hand**

Olivia was nervous. She wiped her sweaty palms on her best slacks, and made a conscious effort to relax her fist in order to avoid crushing the flowers she brought. She reached her goal and took a deep breath. This was it, now or never.

"Mrs. Cabot? I'm not sure you remember me, we met once at the Met, your daughter introduced us", Olivia said, her voice only slightly wavering. Not waiting for a reply she continued:

"My name is Olivia Benson, I am a detective at the 1-6, Alex and I work together. Now, you might wonder why I am here today", Olivia was met with silence and continued before she lost the rest of her courage.

"I've known your daughter for a long time, Mrs. Cabot, and I want you to know that I've loved her for the better part of these years. I know it may come as a shock, but we have been together as a couple for three years now. Even though we don't officially live together, we spend five days a week at my apartment, and most of the remaining days at Alex' place. It's our anniversary tomorrow, and I want to propose to Alex. But before I do that, I wanted to ask you for her hand in marriage.

Now, I know it's an old fashioned tradition that doesn't necessarily go well together with two women being in love, and I am pretty sure you won't approve because you barely know me, and probably think your daughter deserves someone better, but the truth, as unbelievable as it seems, and as much as it still surprises me, is that your daughter loves me. She loves me even though my mother was a drunk and my father whom I've never met a rapist. Even though her monthly interest is more than the double of my salary. She wants to be with me even though I am already married to my job, I am barely home, and my soul is wounded by each atrocity I see at work. She loves me even though my cooking skills are even worse than hers, even though I shrank her cashmere sweater because I never had to wash something as delicate. She doesn't care that I leave the toothpaste tube in a horrible mess and that I only own five pairs of shoes. She finds the wheezing noises I make while sleeping adorable and wears my NYPD sweats to my squad's softball games.

But regardless of where I come from, and regardless of how unworthy I might be of Alex' affection, I love her with every fiber of my being. I would die to keep her safe. When she looks at me, the rest of the world fades away. It doesn't matter whether I am worthy or not, or which demons haunt me, when I am with your daughter I know that everything is going to be OK, that I belong somewhere.

I painted my bedroom lilac because it's Alex' favourite colour. I stopped drinking whiskey because she doesn't like the taste of it when she kisses me. I put half of my DVD's in boxes so there would be enough space for her CD collection. I buy her roses once a week even though I hate the smell. I let her talk me into buying a canary bird called Papageno. Hell, I would even wear skirts and high-heels every day if she asked it of me.

So yes, I would love to have your blessing, but regardless of your opinion, I will ask Alexandra to marry me. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me, my hope and my destiny. She is my soul mate and I want to spend the rest of my life with her by my side... But, I thought it would be the right thing to ask you first. I know she still loves you very much...", Olivia trailed off.

"I really hope you'll approve!", she finally whispered before putting the lilies she was still holding on the grave in front of her.

* * *

Feedback feeds the muse :-) So let me know what you think!


	9. Ink

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

So, here we go, chapters I-K. Thank you for reading and reviewing so far, you guys totally rock!

* * *

**Ink**

"OK Miss Martin, these are your new papers. Passport, driver's license, social security, and credit card.", Agent Hammond said, handing the mute blonde a bunch of documents.

"Then we have the keys for your new house and car", he put the key chain on Alex' new kitchen table,

"And finally", he handed her several pieces of paper that looked suspiciously like a CV and a photo album, "everything you need to know about Emily Martin, including photo shopped pictures of your wedding to a brave firefighter who lost his life in the line of duty."

When Alex spoke, her voice was scratchy from keeping silent for hours. "What's his name?"

"Pardon?", Hammond asked.

"My alleged husband who so tragically passed away, what's his name?"

Hammond glanced at the CV. "Timothy Larson, you didn't take his last name."

"You'll need to change that", Alex said absentmindedly.

"Care to tell me why?", the agent asked, his latest protégé grating on his nerves.

"Because I don't really want to explain to people why the heart on my ankle spells 'O.B.' and not 'T.L.'... And no, I won't change it, because there is now way in hell that I am going to tell my girlfriend that Trevor Langan's initials ended up on my leg!"

* * *

Feedback? Yes please...


	10. Jury

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

* * *

**Jury**

"How does the defendant plead?", the judge asked the woman in front of her.

"Not guilty", the accused said.

After ADA Novak had presented her case and both the victim and the defendant had made their statements the jury adjourned.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?", Elizabeth Donnelly asked when they came back.

"Yes your honour. In the case of criminal neglect of her spousal duties we find the defendant guilty. In the case of forgetting their first wedding anniversary we find the defendant guilty", Abbie Carmichael replied.

"Thank you foreman", Judge Donnelly answered. "Olivia Benson, I hereby convict you to a three day week-end getaway with your wife at a location of her choice. As for your lousy memory, I will alleviate your burden: you can forget about next week's NBA playoffs and instead accompany the injured party to the new gallery opening."

Olivia awoke with a yelp.

"What's up, honey?", the sleepy voice of her lover mumbled.

Olivia brushed the sweat-soaked bangs out of her eyes. "Nothing love, just a bad dream... You know, what do you think about a little week-end getaway for our anniversary next week? We might even be back for the playoffs..."

* * *

Yeah, silliness, I know... Did you still like it?


	11. Kink

**Author's note:** I decided to post this chapter separately, since it does contain a little smut, and I didn't want to change the rating of this overall drabble collection to M. So have a look at my story 'Kink', read, enjoy, and don't forget to review :-)!


	12. Love

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

Spoilers up to Season 10.

The new installment in the series. Hope you'll like it, both of the next chapters are rather PG/K, so no additional warning :-)

* * *

**Love**

The first time Olivia saw Alex enter the precinct, wearing high-heels, a flawless business attire, and an arrogant smile she knew she could fall in love with the younger woman.

The first time Alex watched Olivia comforting a victim she made a promise to herself not to lose her heart to the detective.

The first time Olivia knew that she was in love with the lawyer was when Alex had risked her professional career in order to get justice for a victim during the Cavanaugh case.

The first time ADA Cabot knew her efforts of keeping the brunette out of her heart had been futile was when Liv came to comfort her after the Cheryl Avery case.

The first time Olivia told Alex that she loved her, the attorney was lying unconscious on a sidewalk in front of a bar, bleeding from a bullet wound in her shoulder, and losing the battle for her life.

The first time Alex whispered these words, her name was Emily Martin. She didn't know how the detective had managed, but she had convinced Hammond to send a note to Alex saying "I heard about your mother. I am so sorry. Never give up hope, we'll be waiting for you, O.".

The first time Alex told Olivia that she loved her was when she tried to explain to her former best friend why she had never contacted her after witness protection. "I was scared you had moved on. I was scared of the way I feel about you. I was scared that I would not survive if you rejected me. I love you Olivia, I always have!"

The first time Olivia returned the sentiment was five minutes after Alex' confession. For four minutes she had cried for chances lost, crushing the blonde in a hug. Then she had chuckled, until her tears were flowing for a completely different reason.

"You know, for someone as intelligent as yourself, you can be dense sometimes", she said while wiping her eyes. "Of course I love you too, doofus."

The first time they consummated their love was about thirty seconds after Olivia finished the word 'doofus'.

The first time they declared their love in public, Munch, Fin, and Cragen each handed a smug looking Elliot twenty dollars.

The first time Mrs. Benson-Cabot declared her love for her wife, Mrs. Cabot-Benson cried like there was no tomorrow.

The last time they whispered "I love you" was when they kissed softly before falling asleep together in a house full of their children and grandchildren.

* * *

So that was my return to sappy, please tell me what you think!


	13. Morning Person

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

No spoilers!

Just some silly fluff, I was a bit emotionally drained after 'L'.

* * *

**Morning person**

Olivia had always thought that the attorney would be more of a morning person. She always looked so well-put-together first thing in court, but the detective had to learn that this was the product of a long process, starting with hitting the snooze button twice, an ice-cold shower, a burning hot extra strong coffee, a banana, and most of all, not more than grunted monosyllabic answers for at least 45 minutes.

The detective knew that interrupting that routine would probably result in at least a death-glare and there was a fifty-fifty chance of severed limbs, but she had to ask.

"Alex, honey", she asked while pouring herself some of Alex' nuclear coffee, wincing at the look Alex sent her, "when I tried to get you out of bed this morning after you hit the snooze button for the second time, you said 'five more minutes Mary'. Who exactly is Mary?"

Alex nearly choked on her coffee, her anger being replaced by embarrassment. "Uhm, she was my nanny when I was a child. It's not like my mother could have bothered to get me out of bed in the morning."

Olivia nodded, satisfied with the answer, soon forgetting about the incident.

But after having been called Ruth (roommate in boarding school), Francesca (roommate in college), Sara (old cleaning lady) , Olivia was starting to get a little suspicious, and when Alex grumbled "It's too early to get up Jeannie", she was about to say something. Before she could open her mouth though, a grin slowly spread across Alex' face, and she opened her brilliant blue eyes.

"Relax darling, I'm just yanking your chain. After the Mary-incident I wanted to see how long it would take to get a reaction out of you. Seems like you are a very patient woman Detective Benson. Wanna shower with me?"

"_Well, seems like Alex can be a morning person after all"_, Olivia mused before rushing after the attorney to stop her from turning on the cold water.

* * *

Those two... Silly girls... But there we are, halftime in the series, perfect time for some feedback, don't you think?


	14. Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

No spoilers!

Thank you so much for spoiling me with your feedback, I just had to write two more chapters. The first one is quite angsty and dark, the second one is some funny fluff.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Nightmares**

Olivia has always had nightmares. In fact, she can't remember a time when she didn't wake up screaming or sobbing at least once a week. The nightmares have changed though.

When she was a little child she dreamed about monsters, hiding under her bed or in her closet, waiting to attack her.

As she got a little older she woke up, drenched in sweat, screaming for her mother who was passed out on the couch. She was scared that one night her mom would not return from one of the bars she spent her evenings at. She was scared that her mother would hit her when she was drunk (she never did though), or that she would drink herself to death.

As a teenager she learned about her mother's rape, and the man who had fathered her. This revelation changed her nightmares once more. She dreamed about the rape, about her mother having an abortion, about her father coming for her, about turning out a rapist and drunk herself. By the time she turned 18 she barely slept through the nights. She decided to fight her demons, and chase away the nightmares, so she became a detective, trying to protect others from monsters like her father.

But there was so much pain, so much violence she saw every day. Children experiencing the worst days of their lives, perps without conscience or remorse. There were days when the monsters walked free, because they couldn't find enough evidence or because the system failed them. Every death, every victim, every perpetrator had a recurring role in one of her dreams. She experienced the crimes through the eyes of the victims, or worse, through the eyes of the perps, feeling the monster inside of her roar its ugly head. It was in her blood, could she really say that she was different from he rapists she locked away? Whenever they had failed to get justice for a victim she heard the violated children and women shout at her, plead with her, ask her why she didn't care enough to get a conviction. Sometimes her rage became so big during these dreams, that her dream self went out to seek for revenge. When she awoke after these nights, she felt dirty and she scrubbed her hands as if she had not only killed them in her mind.

Yes, Olivia Benson has always had nightmares.

But here, next to Alex, her arms wrapped around the blonde, she sleeps like a baby, a deep and peaceful slumber for the first time in her life.

* * *

OK, I know, a bit darker than my usual style, but what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Believe it?


	15. Out

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

Spoilers: Up to season 10 (Lead)

This one was keeping me up this morning when I was trying to go back to sleep, just a sudden flash I had and then sleeping was impossible.

* * *

**Out**

Olivia sat down, exhaling in relief when the high-heels she despised from the bottom of her heart were no longer digging into the delicate flesh of her feet. She stared longingly at the bar. Alcohol was the only thing that made these shindings somewhat bearable, but she had made a promise not to get drunk tonight. The whole legal word of New York had gathered and Olivia was still wondering how the complete 1-6 had scored an invitation.

With a happy sigh Elliot plopped down on the chair next to her.

"Ahhh, the hors d'oeuvres are to die for. Have you tried them?"

Olivia sent him a death glare. "How can you be in such a good mood? I thought you hated these functions as much as I do, traitor!"

Elliot laughed out loud. "Relax Liv, there's great food, even better champagne, and damn, some of these lawyers clean up real nice", he said with a look at a brunette lawyer who was just walking past their table.

Olivia grunted and returned her attention to the bar.

"Why don't you ask her out?"

Olivia's head whipped around to face Elliot. "Pardon?"

"You've been watching her all evening, standing at the bar, joking with fellow lawyers", Elliot replied, subtly nodding towards said lawyer. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy Liv. I know you're bisexual and I know you like her. OK, maybe not at the beginning, you made your distaste for her attitude pretty clear, but I know you started to like and respect her. And she's changed so much, she has risked and lost everything while trying to get justice for the victims. But she's back, here in the middle of her lawyer friends, and now that the situation at work changed, you won't have to fear the repercussions. Just ask her out for coffee or something, to catch up, talk about old times. You know the squad likes her, and we'd all be deliriously happy for you to have finally found your match. She'd be good for you, you know, not letting you get away with shit. And imagine the hot make-up sex after one of your legendary fights...", Elliot drifted off. "Just think about it, alright?"

"I'm not going to ask out Casey Novak, Elliot!", Olivia finally snapped. Honestly, she wished Alex would finally relax and agree to come out to their friends.

* * *

What do you think? Feedback is as always adored!


	16. Principles

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

No spoilers.

I am sorry, just one update today, but it's extra long, so I hope you won't be too disappointed. Thank you for your reviews, and again, your feedback is what feedsmy muse, so pleaaase, keep it up.

**Rating: **Hard T/R, some past naughtiness is mentioned.

* * *

**Principles**

Olivia Benson was a woman of principles. She was a detective, an upholder of the law, sworn to serve and protect, a bright example of a noble and upstanding citizen. Her morals were strong, her integrity and loyalty fundamental to her whole being.

There was a certain code of conduct she subjugated herself to, some rules she would not compromise on, some existential laws her sense of honour demanded her to obey.

No, Detective Benson had principles and she stuck to them.

But then Alexandra Cabot happened. The blonde ADA had strutted into the squad room, and nearly simultaneously into Olivia's heart. One look at the attorney, and the brunette had thrown her principles out of the window.

She had had five rules concerning possible serious relationships, painfully learned lessons from former mistakes: No coworkers! No women! No one out of her league! Never compromise your career! No sex on the first date!

Alex violated all of these categories spectacularly: She was their ADA, hence a coworker, and someone who could screw up her career royally if she wanted to, not to mention the repercussions they would both have to face if they couldn't separate their private life and the job. She was most definitely a woman, and one of the most beautiful specimen Olivia had ever met at that, and her whole background, family, education, and money were way out of the detective's league. As for the no sex on the first date rule, after dinner and two cocktails they had barely made it to Olivia's apartment without giving the cabbie too much of a free show before they had torn off each others clothes and ferociously made love until both of them passed out from exhaustion in the early hours of the morning.

Yes, Alex Cabot was bad for Olivia's self-restraint and soon her iron principles crumbled in exchange for one of the blonde's brilliant smiles or the ADA's gratitude.

Olivia liked Coke, but soon after Alex started spending more night's at the detective's, she had filled her fridge with Pepsi bottles.

Only two months after their relationship had started there had been the whole 'meet the parents' gig. Olivia in her best slacks and dress shirt had been invited to Sunday lunch at the Cabot's estate upstate, meeting her girlfriend's parents, grandparents, brother, and great-aunt, while being served food she couldn't even pronounce by an old butler. She had hated every second of it, and felt highly inadequate, but the little tryst on the side of the road on the way back had been more than worth it.

The brunette hated sushi, because in her opinion the only acceptable raw food were fruits and vegetables, but now the sushi bar at the corner was her favourite restaurant.

Then there was the ticket a traffic cop had given Alex for speeding: a pout and the threat of a night on the couch and Olivia had made it disappear.

Instead of watching CSI and secretly ogling Catherine Willows she now had to sit through the endless whining of Meredith when Alex watched her favourite medical drama, wondering what the hell was so dreamy about this whole show.

A couple of months ago, she had nearly had a heart-attack when Alex had handed her a surprise gift.

"I am not gonna let you put something inside me that looks like a fricking penguin", Olivia had said, "that's too creepy!"

Several kisses later, Alex mouth had been trailing south, and when the blonde's lips had reached their destiny, the soft suckling had turned Olivia's brain to mush and had made all resistance futile.

Since then, the toy had been a popular part of their 'special' drawer.

Of course Alex respected Olivia's boundaries when it came to the job: at work they were simply an ADA and her detective, and Olivia never had to compromise her work. She still fought with Alex over warrants and strategies, butting heads, shouting at each other, but once they were in the safety of their own home, she'd rather apologize for their arguments, rubbing the lawyer's neck and cooking them dinner, instead of facing the ADA's disgruntled mood.

All in all, one could say that Olivia Benson was thoroughly whipped and enjoying every second of it. But she was still a woman of principles, dammit, and it was time to put her foot down!

"Alex, honey", she said, throwing her girlfriend a stern look, "there is no chance in hell that you are going to wear your Red Sox jersey to the next Yankees' game!"


	17. Questions

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

Basically no spoilers.

Thank you so much for your feedback, seems baseball makes lots of people happy! A slightly longer update today, to make up for the delay in posting, but I think 'Ride' will give you a pretty good idea as to why I had to take a little break, as it's based on recent personal experiences :-).

Hope you'll like 'Q' and 'R', romantic and funny should make a happy Easter! Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Questions**

There had been lots of questions Olivia had wanted to ask Alex.

Some of them she had indeed asked, like "Do you maybe, uhm, want to go out with me. Like, uhm, a date, you know?", or "Do you wanna come up for coffee?", or "Do you like that?", resulting in the most recent "I know we've talked about it, but, hmm, would you like to move in together?".

Nearly all of them Alex had answered in the affirmative. "Sure, I'd thought you'd never asked, some detective you are.", and "Yes Olivia, I'd like to come up. But no coffee, thanks.", and "Oh god Liv, yeah, harder baby!", and one and a half years later "Yeah, sure, let's go apartment hunting honey."

Then there were the questions Olivia had never dared to ask, afraid of the blonde's answers. Questions like "Why do you even want to be together with someone like me?", or "Aren't you afraid that being with me ruins your chances of running for office?", or "Do you think that I might turn out like my father?", or "Do you think your mother would have approved?", or little things like "What the hell is so difficult about folding the newspaper after you're done reading it?".

There was no reason to be afraid of the answers though. Alex would have told her "Because you are perfect just the way you are, and I've never felt more safe and loved than when I'm with you.", and "You should know that running for office is not the most important thing in my life anymore.", and "Do you really think we would be together if I thought you could? You are the most gentle soul I've ever met, you could never turn out anything like him.", and "I think she would have. She always thought I wasn't enjoying life enough. One look at us and she would have known I do now.", and finally "Because I love to see that little scowl on your face, trying your hardest to keep your anger under control, and folding the paper meticulously like it was the most important task on earth."

So many questions. But all of them seemed irrelevant now, that Olivia was facing her girlfriend who was animatedly chatting about her lunch with Serena. Olivia's palms were sweaty and when Alex asked her to pass the wine it nearly slipped out of her hands.

"Hmm, Liv, the chicken is delicious, and all of these candles, that's so romantic", Alex finally said after taking a sip of her wine and moaning at the taste. "Oh my god, I didn't miss our anniversary, did I?", she asked, suddenly filled with panic, mentally calculating the date.

Olivia chuckled nervously, this was it. She fingered the box inside her pocket. "No, honey, relax, you didn't miss anything. I, uhm, I just wanted to ask you something really important tonight."

Alex looked anything but relaxed, but nodded for her lover to continue.

Olivia took a deep breath and produced the little box out of her pocket, opening it and grasping Alex' right hand with her own, choosing to ignore the blonde's loud gasp for the moment.

"Alex, we've been together for two years now, and it have been the best two years of my life. I love you so much, there aren't enough words to describe it. There will never be anyone else for me, and so I want to ask you tonight, Alexandra Cabot, will you make me the happiest woman on earth, will you marry me?", she asked, her smile radiating love and hope.

"No", Alex whispered.

"Oh", Olivia released Alex hand, leaning back into her chair. She felt numb. Of course deep down she had always suspected that she was unworthy of the blonde, but she had still hoped. Now, having heard Alex reject her she felt like she was suffocating.

Alex looked at the devastated woman in front of her. "Liv, please, let me explain."

Olivia shook her head, her eyes refusing to meet Alex'.

"No Alex, there is no need, I'm sorry, I was stupid, and..."

"Darling, look at me", Alex pleaded, lightly touching the brunette's chin and making her look up. She nearly cried at the look of pure desperation in Olivia's eyes, tears in the corners of the chocolate brown orbs.

"Please, I need to explain it. I do want to marry you I really do, but not yet", the former ADA began. Olivia still looked crushed, but there was a tiny flicker of hope in her eyes.

"If you ask me to be with you forever, the answer is yes. If you want the whole world to know that I am yours as you are mine, that is more then fine with me. If you want me to be there for you in sickness and in health, until the day that my last breath leaves my body, and if you promise me the same, I will honour this promise for the rest of our days. If you want me to wear your ring, you can put it on my finger right now. If you want me to have your kids, I would be delighted to share a family with you. If you want half of my heritage, and I know you would never ask for it, I want you to know that I already changed my will months ago, and that a joint bank account is waiting to be signed by you. I already gave you a power of attorney. You are the one and only for me Liv, you are my present, you are my future, and you hold my heart.

But I will not marry you, not yet. I want to have a wedding where all of our friends and the little that is left of our families will all be there. I want to celebrate with you in the best restaurant of New York. I won't fly to another state or country, to have some small wedding that is not even recognized in over 90% of the states of our own country. I want to be Mrs. Cabot-Benson and not Miss Cabot, domestic partner of Olivia Benson. I want our union to be recognized in the eyes of the state and in the eyes of the church, where I want to be married. Holy matrimony, that is what I am looking for, because in my eyes, our marriage will be a holy thing. So the very day that the law in our country changes, my answer to your question will be yes, and we can be the first in line to be married. But until then, I will wear your ring and give you my heart, but my answer has to be no."

* * *

Romantic? Bittersweet? Sad? What do you think?


	18. Ride

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

No spoilers.

* * *

**Ride **

When Olivia entered the precinct the morning after her night off her usual swagger was replaced by careful steps . She was trying to look as nonchalant as possible, while suppressing the urge to wince at the pain each step provoked. Elliot was watching his partner with curious eyes but decided not to bother her before her first cup of coffee, but when she hissed while sitting down on her chair his curiosity got the better of him.

"What happened Liv, did you have an accident?", he asked.

"Nah, it's nothing", she dismissed him, blushing lightly.

Intrigued at her coy behaviour he decided to push the issue a little.

"Come on Liv, you can barely walk, and apparently sitting down isn't much more comfortable either. When I saw you leave yesterday after lunch you still looked very much unharmed. So, what happened between then and now?"

"Leave it alone, Elliot", Olivia answered, wishing for a change of topic.

Naturally she didn't have a chance. Elliot was a detective, solving puzzles was his job and his passion, and apart from that he was always worrying about his partner, trying to make sure she was ok.

"Now, wait a second", he exclaimed excitedly, "didn't you tell me it was Alex' day off yesterday as well?" He looked like a cat that got the canary. "I see, you and the missus had a little fun together."

"Elliot, if Alex ever hears you referring to her that way, sitting down won't be on your agenda for a very long time", his partner replied in a snide voice, her patience running thin.

"Mhm, is that what happened to you?", Stabler asked, looking like a kid in a candy store. "A little spanking? Have you been a bad girl Liv? Did the big bad ADA need to punish you."

"El, you are like my brother, but I swear, if you don't shut up this instant I am going to take my service weapon and make sure there won't be any more little Stablers.", Olivia hissed, the thought of her straight laced Catholic partner imagining the kinky shenanigans in the Cabot-Benson bedro... uhm household, was just too revolting.

"Liv, you are no fun...", Elliot pouted. "I bet Alex took you for a wild ride."

"You could say that", the brunette muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Liv?", her partner asked, having understood her just fine.

Olivia sighed. Elliot was like a dog with a bone. He would keep pestering her until she would finally cave.

"Fine, you win", she spat. "Yes, it was Alex' day off, and since the weather was so nice she decided that we should take the ferry to Staten Island, rent ourselves some bicycles, and cruise around. Do you have any idea how long it's been since I last rode a bike? After two hours I had to ride standing up, because sitting down on that damn saddle that was probably used for torture in the Middle Ages was just too damn painful!"

Elliot broke out in laughter. "You know", he said when he finally got his breathing back under control, looking awfully smug and wiping his eyes, "I always knew Cabot could be a royal pain in the ass!"

* * *

Awe, did I make you laugh? Let me and my poor abused backside know!


	19. Stars

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

Spoilers up to 'Loss' (Season 5)

OK, I admit it, this one is cheesy, but there were so man possible words starting with 'S' that I just couldn't decide.

* * *

**Stars**

Alex had never been particulary interested in stars.

Of course she had liked to watch the night sky while sitting on the veranda of their summer home, listening to her grandmother tell the children about how she had met their grandfather, and she had feigned interest when her high school boyfriend had pretended to show her the big dipper while clumsily fumbling with her bra, trying to get to second base, but she had never particularly cared about their names and constellations and how the future might be predicted by them.

"It's not like you wake up, read the newspaper and your horoscope says 'Virgo: Careful today, steer away from drug lords, they are going to make the rest of your life a fucking hell' ", she mused cynically.

But now, when sleep wouldn't come and the nightmares would keep her awake, she spent hours in her back garden looking out for shooting stars, and whenever she saw one, she wished for the same thing over and over again, to be finally able to go home.

And when there was no shooting star to be seen, she was trying to locate Albireo in the constellation of the Swan, the only star whose name she had ever bothered to learn, the star that according to Olivia's impromptu astronomy lesson on their balcony was in reality "two stars that look like one star when viewed from afar. They remind me of you, because one of them is blue, and the other one is golden. Your colours..."

When she finally managed to find it, she stared at it for hours, wondering whether Olivia was sometimes looking up at the night sky as well, remembering her, remembering their star.


	20. Table Manners

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

No spoilers.

This is also a response to a challenge that asked the author to write about little quirks our favourite girls have. Enjoy!

Rating: T/R, due to the use of some naughty words...

* * *

**Table manners**

Even long before they started dating, Alex and Olivia went to lunch at least once a weak. Very often they just bought some sandwiches or take-out and brought them back to Alex' office, where they spread the boxes over Alex' file covered desk and dug in.

Sometimes though, when they had enough time before a verdict came back, or they were waiting for the lab to come up with anything, one of them decided that a place with silverware and no paper napkins might be a nice alternative, and so they found themselves at their favourite Italian, a little hidden place, which looked awful from the outside but served the best pasta any of them had ever tasted.

Usually they spent most of their lunch talking animatedly about their current cases or office politics, or they shared the latest gossip about New York's legal world, but that day they were both very tired from the case Alex had just prosecuted and enjoyed their meal in a comfortable silence.

Alex was just taking a huge bite out of her chicken parmigiana, nearly moaning in pleasure when she heard a peculiar sound. She looked up and watched her companion with curious eyes. Olivia was sitting there, lost in thought, carefully twisting the spaghetti around her fork, and, Alex had to bite back a grin, humming in absolute bliss. Alex forgot about her own food for a moment, caught up in the picture of perfect innocence in front of her. Twist. Chew. Hum. Smile. Repeat.

Finally Olivia felt the gaze directed at her. She looked up and the humming stopped abruptly. Immediately a blush claimed her cheeks and she looked thoroughly embarrassed as if caught doing something wrong.

"Sorry, I do that sometimes", she apologized sheepishly.

"No need to apologize, detective, I thought it was unbelievable cute! How come I've never heard it before?", Alex asked, intrigued at this little quirk.

Olivia who seemed unhappy at the thought of being called cute shrugged. "I've always hummed while eating something tasty when I was a child, but as I got older I tried to stop it. Too embarrassing in company. But sometimes when the food is really delicious and I feel comfortable, relaxed, and unobserved, I slip up."

"I'll take that as a compliment then, seems like my company relaxes you", Alex smiled.

"It does, counselor", Olivia agreed, "at least when we're not fighting over a warrant."

They both chuckled, and the remaining tension was dispersed.

From that point onward, both, their lunch dates and Olivia's humming, became more frequent and it was during one of these dates that the detective discovered that the blonde had a little quirk of her own: swapping fork and knife so that she was cutting the food with her left hand and holding the fork in her right. Olivia, of course, found the thought of the impeccably raised Alex Cabot breaching etiquette immensely cute as well.

"_It might be cute, but it definitely doesn't have the perks Liv's little quirk has"_, Alex mused before losing all ability to think, as she felt Olivia lapping at her clit, humming happily.

* * *

Aww, aren't they cute? You know who's also cute? Reviewers, so come on, guys.


	21. Unicorn

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

No spoilers, really this stuff would never happen on the show!

Just one letter today, because it's really more of ficlet than a drabble. The story is based on a completely random thought I had while preparing dinner, and I don't have the foggiest clue how I came up with this, it is completely silly (and a teensy bit hot mabye), and hopefully you have as much fun reading the story as I had writing it.

Rating: The girls talk about their fantasies, so, hmm, T/R....

* * *

**Unicorn**

"I can't Liv, it's too embarrassing!", Alex whined, sounding like a pouting teenager.

"Honey, I've seen you in your dinosaur jammies, nothing could be more embarrassing than that", Olivia grinned.

"I told you, it's just a t-shirt my niece gave me for Christmas because I took her to the museum. And I just wore it once", Alex retorted indignantly, sounding rather alert for someone who had drunk nearly one and a half bottles of red wine. "And that's something completely different. You asked me about my secret fantasy, that's a bit more personal than a silly shirt."

"Sustained if you were just an acquaintance. But Lexi, you're my girlfriend, we have done things that would make Hugh Hefner blush, and that are probably forbidden in most of the states. So, denied, counselor, time to fess up!", Olivia replied.

"Oh, Liiiiv, no, it's really silly.", Alex tried to evade the question.

"Ok, I make you a deal. You tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine", the detective tried to compromise, now really intrigued at what her lover might be hiding.

"But what if I tell you and then you laugh at me and don't tell me about your fantasy? Or you just say you like to be on top or something equally obvious", the blonde tried to argue.

"Alex, I'm not trying to play you... You were just mentioning your fantasies, and I got curious. Besides, weren't you the one complaining that our romantic life has been a little lacking of late? I know we are both under a lot of pressure at work right now, but why not spice things up a little? I've collected so much overtime, I could take the next week-end off, and we'll stay in bed all day, trying to put some of these fantasies to life. Hm, baby, what do you say?"

Alex still looked a little reluctant, but the thought of spending the whole week-end with her girlfriend, cashing in some overdue snuggle time was very very tempting.

"Ok", she finally caved. "But I'm not gonna tell you." She grabbed a piece of paper from one of her files that was still lying on the "cemetery of wine bottles", formerly known as their couch table, tore it in half and handed Olivia one part of it and a pen. "There, we write them down, exchange the notes, no cheating, no chickening out."

"Lex, how old are we? Twelve?", Olivia asked, thoroughly amused at the lawyer's juvenile behaviour.

"My wine, my rules...", Alex replied, looking smug.

Olivia shook her head but started to write, which after their previous alcohol consumption was a little tougher than she had thought.

After they were both finished, they exchanged their papers.

"Oh!", Liv exclaimed, looking at Alex' note. "I, uhm, didn't expect that..."

"Yeah, I know... It's kinda embarrassing, even though I'm actually surprised you never thought I might like that."

Olivia looked at the note, then at the ADA. "Uhm, no, can't say I did."

"Hmm, yours is not that surprising though", Alex smiled devilishly.

The brunette blushed. "What can I say, I like strong women..."

"I know, sweetie", the blonde reassured her... "So, next Saturday?"

–

The following week-end Liv was entering her apartment, carrying two shopping bags. Alex had called her cell, telling her that she was running a little late. Liv was actually relieved, because her little shopping trip had taken a bit longer than expected. She had no clue whether the new accessories would help her make Alex' fantasy come to life, but it wasn't like Alex had been very specific, and in all honesty she didn't really have a clue how this could be a turn on for her lover, but she was willing to try anything for the blonde.

She went to the bathroom to take a shower, before preparing herself. She was dressed when she heard the apartment door opening, so she jumped on the bed, trying to look seductive.

She heard Alex close the door, and than the sound of high-heels clacking down the hallway.

The detective was trying not to look when her girlfriend entered their bedroom, suddenly feeling ridiculous.

There was a moment of silence and then... "Liv, what the hell are you wearing?" Alex asked, a completely stunned look on her face.

Olivia looked up, lost for words. There in front of her stood her girlfriend, looking exactly like the hot teacher she had always imagined, her blonde hair in a severe bun, the glasses of justice on her nose, ruler in hand.

"Uhm", the detective replied, at a loss for words. She blinked a couple of times, gulping before willing her brain to return from standby.

"I wasn't sure what you were imagining, so I improvised.", she stuttered. _"Smooth Benson, smooth! Why don't you just start drooling?"_

Alex looked at the embarrassed brunette on the bed, not believing her eyes. Olivia was wearing nothing but unicorn boxers, a pink unicorn t-shirt, and something looking suspiciously like a Halloween unicorn horn for kids stuck to her forehead.

Finally the blonde burst out laughing. "What on earth is that stuff? Do you have a unicorn fetish you never told me about?" Suddenly she turned serious trying to backpedal. "I mean, uhm, if you do, uhm, we, I mean, we could talk about it, I was just surpr..."

Olivia interrupted her. "What the fuck do you mean, 'do I have a unicorn fetish'? Do I look like this was my idea?"

Alex shook her head, the laughter still trying to overwhelm her. "Liv, what creepy kind of person would have such an idea?"

"Well, how about you?", Olivia snarked, her earlier embarrassment turning into anger.

"Me, what on earth made you think that?", Alex asked, thoroughly flabbergasted.

"Well, let me think, maybe your note last week?", Olivia replied, not believing her ears.

"My what?"

Olivia shook her head, getting out of bed to grab her jeans, ripping the dangling horn off her forehead in the process. She searched the pockets until she found the crumpled piece of paper.

"There!", she shoved it in Alex' hand, her finger stabbing at the scrawly word accusingly.

"Unicorn!"

Alex looked at the paper, looked at Liv, looked at the paper again before turning unbelievably red. She started laughing uncontrollably, shrieking, shaking her head, crying tears of laughter, and nearly choking. Olivia looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Uniform, Liv", Alex finally choked out. "I wrote UNIFORM!"

* * *

Did you just laugh? Then hit that button and tell me :-)


	22. Victim

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

Spoilers up to Loss (Season 5)

Three new chapters, and then there are only two left :-(. Hope you enjoy them! And as always thank you all for your support, withut you I would probably have stopped somewhere after 'C' ;-).

* * *

**Victim **

Olivia Benson was the member of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit, meaning that she dealt with victims who were special in some way each and every day of her life. Abused kids, violated wives, tortured victims, whose weaknesses had been exploited. Every case was special, every victim she saw, every family who asked her to seek justice for a loved one, they were all special, and Olivia would never forget any of them. They haunted her in her dreams, and they kept her working relentlessly at day.

But she only really understood the true meaning of the phrase "special victims" as she was kneeling on a sidewalk, pressing her hands into the bleeding hole a bullet had left inside Alexandra Cabot's shoulder, whispering nonsense to the woman she loved, fighting a losing battle against death, pleading for the life of the most special person she had ever known.

As Alex heartbeat grew weaker and her life was slipping through Olivia's fingers, the detective understood with perfect clarity, that this was the most special victim of her career, and that there would never be justice.


	23. Wire

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

No spoilers.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Wire**

"Alex, it's me. Uhm, something came up at work, and I won't be able to make it home for dinner. I'm sorry, don't wait up for me, I'm going to be late. Love you babe."

Alex sighed and deleted the message from her mailbox. This was the second time this week that Olivia had canceled on her. She understood her lover's job better than most people, but even her patience was running thin. She sighed.

"Calm down, Alex, it's not Liv's fault", she told herself, shrugging off her shoes and jacket, when the phone rang.

It was Serena, asking her to please join the former ADA at a newly opened club. Alex was about to deny the offer, when she thought about her empty apartment. Liv wouldn't be back until the early morning hours, if at all, so why not, she had neglected her best friend a lot since she had began dating Olivia, not that said friend minded, in fact, Serena had been ecstatic to hear about their relationship.

"Ok, Rena, I'll take a cab to your place as soon as I'm ready. It's not like I'm missing much at home, Liv has to work overtime."

"So nice of you to remember your best friend as soon as your girlfriend has no time for you", Serena teased. "Wear something nice, we're gonna rock this place", she chuckled, and after saying goodbye they hung up.

Nearly two hours later they entered the new club, spirits high, probably due to the double martini Serena had insisted they drank at her place.

"Not bad", Serena whistled, looking around the room, a big dance floor, tasteful decoration and lights, a huge bar in the corner, and comfortable booths on the sides.

Alex nodded, bobbing her head to the loud dance music. "Yeah, next time we should take Liv, I'm sure she'll like it."

"Yeah, you could say that", Serena said dryly.

Alarmed at her friend's tone Alex faced Serena before following the blonde's gaze. There, on a bar stool sat the aforementioned detective, drink in hand, leaning towards a tall redhead that was standing in front of her, whispering in her ear, smiling that big smile she usually reserved for Alex.

The ADA felt numb. No... This couldn't be... Liv would never... She blinked. Olivia had just wrapped an arm around the redhead, a hand disappearing in the other woman's back pocket, another one grabbing a handful of the velvet jacket the woman was wearing.

"Al", she heard Serena's concerned voice, a soft hand touching her arm. "Come on, let's go, you don't need to see this."

Alex stepped out of Serena's grasp, facing the other woman, her eyes flashing.

"Oh no, Rena, I'm not just gonna disappear like I'm the one doing something wrong. That's my girlfriend there, touching another woman. Once I'm through with her, detective Benson will wish she never even considered looking at someone else!"

Full of righteous anger, Alex strode off towards the bar, ready to kill someone. When she reached the bar, she didn't hesitate for a second, but grabbed the redhead's drink that was standing abandoned on the counter. She cleared her throat, trying to catch the brunette's attention who was still whispering sweet nothings into her conquest's ears.

Olivia looked up at the sound, not expecting having a drink thrown in her face by a beautiful blonde that looked like the devil incarnate.

"Working late, honey?", the ADA mocked. "Yeah, your job is a real hardship!"

The detective was at a loss for words, juice dripping off her face. "Alex! It's not what you think..."

The redhead looked at the two women, then threw Olivia an accusatory look.

"Is that your girlfriend?", she asked.

"Damn, right, I am", Alex spat. "So keep your brainless bimbo hands to yourself!"

The other woman looked outraged, while Olivia seemed like she wanted to crawl underneath a rock and die.

"I will not have you talk to me like this", the redhead threatened, getting into Alex face. "You'll treat me with the respect I deserve!"

Alex laughed incredulously. That woman had some nerve! "The only thing you deserve is a kick in a place where the sun won't shine" she snarled, completely disgusted.

"That's it", the woman launched herself at Alex, her right hand reaching for something in her back pocket, when she felt two strong arms grabbing her from behind, twisting her arm until she shouted in pain and let go of the knife she had just grabbed. She felt the steel of handcuffs closing around her wrists.

"Leah Jackson, you are under arrest for the murder of Jennifer Frazier and Lauren Mitchell", Olivia said, while squeezing the arm she was holding tighter than necessary.

She threw her stunned girlfriend a brief look of apology, before reaching inside the collar of her t-shirt, yanking out a wire. "Elliot, I've got her. She was trying to attack Alex. You can come in now."

Alex looked a little green. "You're undercover?", she squeaked.

Olivia nodded.

"And she is a suspect?"

Another nod.

"And you were wearing a wire the whole time?"

"Yup."

"And Elliot recorded everything?"

Olivia grinned.

"Oh shit..."

"I'm sure Petrovsky will love it...", the still dripping detective chuckled.

* * *

Ok, a little predictable, I admit. Hope you still liked it, and in that case, push that little button and feed the muse!


	24. XMas

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

Spoilers up to Season 6 (Ghost).

* * *

**X-Mas**

**2003**

Olivia opened the envelope she had found inside her mailbox. She was curious. The postmark said "Wisconsin" but she didn't know anyone there. Inside she found a cheap reindeer card. When she opened it, the familiar handwriting made her knees buckle.

_Dear Olivia, _

_you once told me you love Christmas cards, especially the ones with hideous reindeer on them, because your mom would always write one to you, and hide it underneath your pillow. I know she told you it was from Santa and that it was a voucher for your most secret wish. _

_I know we need every help we can get, so make a wish, maybe Santa will listen to you, and I'll be home next Christmas._

_Love, Emily_

**2004**

On the 23rd of December there was another envelope which Olivia tore open, opening the ugly reindeer card to read the words that were written in the beautiful script that still haunted her.

_Dear Olivia,_

_yesterday I bought a sweater with the ugliest reindeer I've ever seen. I imagined you making fun of it, but putting it on nevertheless because I would give you my best pout. I've been wearing it ever since. When I went to my mailbox this morning, my neighbour looked at it as if I was crazy._

_Next year, you'll get yours, and I can't wait to see old Mrs. Denver's face, when she comes up to bring you cookies._

_Love, Emily_

**2005**

Another card, this time the postmark said "Kentucky".

_Dear Olivia,_

_I moved. Further east, but not far enough. The radio is playing "I'll be home for Christmas". It's true, you know... "If only in my dreams."_

_Merry X-mas, love, Caroline_

**2006**

"Detective Benson, I have a message for you", the courier said, handing the surprised detective an envelope. Olivia opened it, retrieving the Christmas card with a laughing reindeer.

_Merry X-mas Liv, _

_don't forget to give the boys their presents, and tell Stabler, next year he'll better wish for something that doesn't have me running through four different stores. I'll see you tonight, darling, Mrs. Denver from downstairs just brought some cookies, you better hurry or there won't be any left. Oh, and she says she adores your new sweater,_

_love, Alex_

_

* * *

_Sad? Cute? Sorta romantic? Let me know...


	25. Yelling

There we are, the final two chapters. It has been a great journey, and I want to thank all of you who have accompanied me. You guys really are the best, thank you so much!

Now, since chapter 'Y' is a bit smutty (oh yes!), I posted it separately, so have a look at my story 'Yelling'.


	26. Zygote

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

No spoilers!

* * *

**Zygote **

Their doctor called it a zygote. A fertilized egg, that would later develop into an embryo, a new individual containing DNA from both, the mother and the father.

Olivia called it their future. Their hope. Their family. A part of both of them, even though only Alex' and an anonymous donor had genetically contributed to its existence, Olivia had been there all the way. They had made the decision together, after countless discussions, and Olivia did her best to support Alex, helping her choose a doctor, buying her the prescribed vitamins and hormones, holding her hand during the necessary procedures, always having her partner's back.

Nine months later, Alex looked into the blue eyes of her son and called him Benjamin 'Ben' Cabot. What had started as a single cell had turned into the most beautiful boy she had ever seen, the dark fuzz on his head perfectly matching the haircolour of the woman who was currently holding the former ADA, hiding her tears in the blonde's neck.

Olivia had been right, as always, Alex mused with a loving smile, looking at her small family, this was their future.

* * *

The end! Again, thank you guys, you have been wonderful!


End file.
